Pirate Treasure
Benodigdheden en eisen Lengte: Gemiddeld Startpunt: Praat met Redbeard Frank de piraat op de noordelijke pieren van Port Sarim. Eisen: Geen Benodigde spullen: Ongeveer 90 gp, white apron (tijdens de quest te krijgen), spade (ligt bovenin de General Store van Varrock, in het huisje ten zuiden van het park van Falador of in Draynor Manor, het spookhuis boven Draynor Village) Begin en hoe te beginnen Redbeard Frank begroet je. Zeg "I'm in search of treasure." Frank zegt dat hij wel wat voor je weet. Het heeft echter wel een prijs: hij wil een fles rum hebben. Dat mag geen normale rum zijn, het moet Karamja rum zijn! Vertel hem dat je hem rum zult brengen. Frank vertelt dat het lastig zal zijn om de rum van Karamja af te krijgen. De douane verbiedt het om sterke drank uit te voeren. Frank ziet natuurlijk (hoe kan het ook anders) dat je een slimme jongeling bent: het zal je dus vast wel lukken om een manier te vinden om de rum te krijgen. Op Karamja aar naar Karamja door met de zeemannen even verderop in de haven te praten. Het kost je 30 gp. Ga in het eerste noordelijke huisje dat je tegenkomt. Dit is het huis van Luthas, de eigenaar van de bananenkwekerij. Vraag "Could you offer me employment on your plantation?". Luthas zegt dat hij zeker nog hulp zoekt op de plantage. Je kunt daarom altijd een krat bananen vullen. De krat staat buiten zijn huisje. Je krijgt per kist 30 gp. Praat nog een keer met hem en zeg "That customs officer is annoying isn't she?" Luthas vertelt dat ze dat voor hem niet meer is. Ze kent hem en controleert hem niet meer, omdat ze weet dat er alleen maar bananen in zitten. Je vraagt waar de bananen heen gaan, waarna Luthas vertelt dat een klein winkeltje in Port Sarim alle kisten koopt. De winkel wordt gerund door Wydin. Ga nu rum kopen. Dat doe je in het café. Het kost 30 gp. Deze rum ga je in een kist met bananen stoppen. Daarna haal je de rum er in Port Sarim weer uit. De kist moet wel eerst gevuld worden, ga daarom wat bananen plukken van de bomen die ten noorden van het café staan. Je hebt er 10 nodig. Loop terug naar Luthas en ga naar de kist die buiten zijn huisje staat. Doe hier de tien bananen en de rum in. Praat daarna met Luthas, dan zal hij de kist naar Port Sarim sturen. Je krijgt nu 30 gp van hem. Terug naar Port Sarim Vaar terug naar Port Sarim en pak een apron van het rekje in de viswinkel als je nog geen apron bij je hebt. Het rek is in de noordoostelijke hoek van de winkel. Loop nu naar de voedselwinkel. Trek je white apron aan en probeer door de deur naar de voorraadkamer te gaan. Je wordt tegengehouden door de eigenaar van de winkel, Wydin. Hij zegt dat alleen werknemers in die kamer mogen komen. Vraag hem of je een baantje kunt krijgen. Die krijg je. Hij vraagt of je een eigen white apron hebt. Die heb je natuurlijk. Je bent aangenomen. Het eerste klusje is het opruimen van die kamer. Dat komt mooi uit. Daar staat namelijk de kist met de bananen in. Doorzoek de kist en pak de rum. Ga terug naar Redbeard Frank en geef hem de rum. Frank vertelt dat hij onder een piraat heeft gevaren die One-Eyed Hector heette. Deze man is erg rijk geworden. Een jaar geleden zijn ze echter gepakt door de customs and excise officer, iemand van de douane en de accijnzen. Hector is hierdoor dood gegaan, maar Redbeard Frank kon met een paar andere piraten ontsnappen. Hij heeft een sleutel voor je. Deze sleutel opent een kist in het café de Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. Einde De Blue Moon Inn is ten zuiden van de General Store in Varrock. Ga er heen en ga naar de bovenste verdieping. In het meest zuidwestelijke kamertje staat een kist. Deze kist kun je openen met je sleutel. Je krijgt nu een briefje: "Bezoek de stad van de White Knight's. In het park wijst Saradomin naar de X die de plek markeert" Dat is in Falador. Daar staat een standbeeld van Saradomin, die naar een bloemperk in de vorm van een X wijst. Graaf hier. Er zal wel een boze gardener van level 4 komen, maar die kun je gemakkelijk doden. Je kunt ook wegrennen, wachten totdat hij is gekalmeerd en teruglopen. Graaf nog een keer en je quest is voltooid. Beloning Een gouden ring, een emerald en 450gp. Je kunt nu ook de rechtermuisknopoptie bij de zeemannen naar Karamja gebruiken als je naar Karamja wilt varen, zodat je niet meer het hele gesprek hoeft te volgen en 2 quest points